


Stay. Please?

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: prompts are bolded
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Stay. Please?

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are bolded

M’Baku sat between your thighs as you both looked up at the sky. Stargazing, one of your favorite nighttime activities. His head rested on your plump thigh as you ran your fingers across his scalp giving him a gentle massage. 

“Look!” you cried as you pointed towards the sky. He attempted to look where you were pointing, but he couldn’t find what had you so excited.

“What am I looking at, y/n?” amusement filled his voice as you bounced with excitement.

“It’s a dipper!” you cried as you continued to point. “I’m not sure which one, but I can see it!”

“Show me,” M’Baku suggested as he sat us so that he was closer to your eye level.

You grabbed his hand and looked for a point of reference. “Okay, do you see that tree?” you asked as you pointed with both his and your fingers. He nodded. You raised your hands and told him to look at the tip of his finger. “Okay, here’s the handle,” you said as you began tracing the outline of the handle with your joined fingers. “And here’s the dipper part,” you continued to outline the dipper constellation with your fingers.

“I see it,” he said with a smile on his face.

“Really?” the excitement in your voice evident. “Stars fascinate me, I wish I knew which dipper it was because that would be really cool.” your eyes beamed with joy as you talked.

“Wow, **what a nerd** ,” he jokingly responded.

“Hey!” you yelled. “You wish you were as nerdy as I am” you teased back.

“Nah, you’re a little too nerdy, y/n,” he chuckled.

“Really?” you asked before you pushed him off you and moved to stand up but you stopped when you felt his arms wrap around you.

“ **Stay. Please**?” he whispered in your ear and you melted into his embrace. They say home is where the heart is, and M’Baku is where your heart remained. You’d do anything he asked of you.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence once again, but you were wrapped in his embrace this time. A few moments passed before you felt M’Baku’s fingers tracing random patterns on your stomach. His fingers drifted closer to the top of your sleep shorts. He ran his fingertips across the top, silently asking for permission. You answered by spreading your legs a bit and leaning up to kiss him. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of your shorts and headed straight for your clit.

You and M’Baku had been together for a while now, and after some trial and error, he had learned your body. He knew how fast and slow you liked it, where to touch you and how hard or soft you liked to be touched.

For the most part, M’Baku gave you what you wanted, when you wanted it, but there were times when he wanted to play, and this was one of those times.

His fingers ghosted over where you wanted him to touch you most. He would apply a little pressure and then back off as soon as you moved your hips to gain more pressure. He did this a few times before he pulled back from kissing you and gripped your chin with his free hand.

“ **Be patient for me** ,” he whispered against your lips just before he slid two fingers completely inside of you and stilled his movements. You gasped and nodded your head. You were going to be in for a long night.


End file.
